creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff
Jeff by [https://sesseur.deviantart.com/ Sesseur] Not so long ago, I was a normal man like you and me, until one day something happened that would turn my life upside down; not even Will Smith has shit on this. Lemme tell you a little bit about that day. My brother was at his job doing job stuff. I never worked; my brother always asked me to get a job, I'd turn him down and go watch some porno. Well, ironically, my first job turned me into what I am today. The plumbing was horrible at my home; the shower and toilet was stopped up. so the solution was to buy some of that sulfuric acid and pour some down the drain to break up the nasty stuff in the bathtub drain. I opened the bottle and poured the contents into a bucket; no idea why I did that, maybe because I don't know dick about plumbing. Well the acid stinks like holy hell. And to think my plan of that, say, was to hold my breath and carry it to the bathroom and pour it in the tub. I walked the bucket to the bathroom. The bathroom was partially flooded due to the water overflowing. The bar of soap was mushed into the floor and I slipped. My instinct was to secure the bucket from spilling, but guess what? The bucket was emptied out all over my face and neck. The pain didn't hit me right away; the shock almost froze time to tell me that I was going to be in a world of hurt, then the pain hit me. It was very agonizing, the acid was dripping into my eyes making me see blur and red, I was throwing myself around on the floor screaming in pain, it felt like my face was being eaten by millions of bugs. Forgot how long it was until people ran in and try to help me. I think I passed out due to the pain being so severe. After that, I remember seeing muffled light, hearing talking and a heart rate thing. I'd wake up and pass out in bed, my face throbbing like a mother flubber, but not really any pain; my mind didn't give a shit where I was at, I was calm. Then I woke up with gall around my face; I was depressed like an emo that doesn't have it's hot topic gift card... yeah pretty depressing, didn't cut myself either. After it was time, my brother drove me back home, I forgot how long I was there. Once we got home I unrapped my gall; the doctors had done a shitty job. I looked odd, almost like Julia Wetmore; my brother told me it was alright, but I was pissed. About a week later, my insecurities grown 10 fold. I'm fucked. Imagine having your looks and then for the rest of your life, you look like a pink turtle. I couldn't handle it. People didn't accept me anymore, I was a freak. They think I'm a freak? I'll show them a freak. So I grew out my hair; my bottom chin was able to grow me a small goatee. I modified my face; my face was too pink and red, I fixed it with hydrogen peroxide, it turned pure white. I watched Ichi the Killer, I saw that he had his mouth cut wide open, I wanted that. I modified my mouth and applied hot steel to my mouth wound, yeah, it was painful but so what? My brother told me I was becoming a monster: mission success. My artificial eye lids that surround my eerie eyes tend to swell, causing them to curl. First things first, tonight I'm going to scare the fuck outta this kid that keeps his light on in his room; that little bastard needs to go to sleep. Sure hope I don't get shot! Category:Jeff The Killer